Fly like a carefree bird
by waterflybug
Summary: Hello!Waterflybug here! I'm glad you've chosen to read my story! It's about this boy and girl Rin and Len .They know each other since their childhood Then some stuff happens,causing them to split far apart.. ; ; I hope you'll enjoy following through their crazy life! XDDD PIES!
1. Chapter 1

_Fly like a carefree bird PT.1._

_"Remember,when you have any doubts about yourself, you can always call me!'' _The words of a girl in particular named Rin Kagamine played through Len's(now 14) mind.

**Rin... Where could she be now in this weather?** Len said to was a great mix of the rain and snow and rain was already making him shiver and sneeze even in the comfort of his room...are you curious of what happend?

Well..the story starts here...

It was a fresh new day in Elementary was different was the same...The bell had rung to signal the start of a new lesson.** I really hope that this time,i can make a lot of friends!**The innocent and young Len thought to himself,beaming as he walked into his ,suddenly, a shrill scream broke through his -stricken,He scanned around the classroom to find where the scream came .There was a cute girl in a pale pink dress,rubbing her eyes with her delicate children were already surrounding her so Len had to push through the small crowd of children to see what really happend to the little the floor next to the girl,he saw a black-board duster covered in looked at the was still crying and her light blond hair,decorated with a pink bow,was covered in white due to the black-board duster.**It's the duster prank again...**Len thought, extended his hand to help the girl up thought it was rather rude ,he bolted forward and let his hand out to the girl."_Don't ,grab my hand and get up!"_Len said, smiling to the girl beamed and said,"_Okay!My name's Rin!"_

That, was how Len and Rin became fast story...Is a story about two friends,who believe in each other so much that they were willing to sacrifice for each other,no matter what the result might that part doesn't start so will have to wait and see...


	2. Chapter 2

_Fly like a carefree bird PT.2._

''_Ding,ding...'' _the bells rung ones more and the students all rushed to their seats and settled down before the teacher entered the classroom 1A.''_Hello,class!Good day to you!My name is Miki...you can call me Miki-sensei,'''_the new teacher said,bowing and smiling to the whole children stood up and started to greet their new and friendly glanced at Rin and let out a happy saw him and smiled back,blushing as she did so.

The first activity was to play some games with a partner after introducing themselves to the games were like musical chairs,and having to perform a short drama to the whole class after rehearsing for ,It started off with musical chairs.''_Form yourself into a group of 6,everyone!''_the teacher immediately ran to find was just a meter away from him so it was not that hard to find linked arms and walked to find other spotted a girl with teal hair and asked her if she could join said,''_I guess so..i don't seem to have any partners anyway...''_The girl was the first to introduce herself to the class earlier...her name was Hatsune all linked arms and walked further into the saw other children and they all agreed to join their enough,it was a perfect group of played and played...classical children music when the music stopped,Miku ran to the seat behind her and Len and Rin landed on the same seat.''_Opppss..''_Len laughed,allowing Rin to seat on the went to compete with the other children to find a seat as soon as possible but he was too slow so he was the only one game continued and soon there was no chairs left to ,the teacher blew her whistle and called everyone to gather at the front.''_Time for the short drama time!''_she said,looking at her explained what the children had to do and they were already out and about,preparing for their own drama.

They all had fun and were very tired at the end of the bell rung again and everyone headed home.''_Rin!WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!''_Len bellowed as he ran towards turned around,ribbon and hair swishing.A smile played upon her lips and she flew at Len with open was so heavy that Len almost walked backwards by two steps and asked Len if he was stuck out his tongue to say that he was and they walked.''I.. have'nt asked your name yet...''Rin said with a sad look on her face.''Don't you remember?I introduced my name to the class just now!I'm Len!''Len said,giving Rin a playful hit on the head.''Len...''Rin said,her sad face turning into a fresh,red apple..A gust of wind blew from the leaves of trees rustled and the pair heard thunder from a of birds flew across as to say a storm was bright and sunny sky turned black and looked at the ,it was going to .Rain started pouring down from the skies and Len and Rin were throughly duo effortlessly tried to dry their clothes but they did not succeed at then,they heard a familiar voice calling out to them.

''_RIN!LEN!QUICK,GET UNDER MY UMBRELLA!IT'S BIG ENOUGH FOR ALL OF US!''_the girl with the teal hair hollered from a and Len rushed towards

Miku as she tried to make her way through some plump by-passers with a too-big umbrella in ,they _did _make it under the trio huddled together with the help of a stick lying around nearby-Len found it and the girls thought he was being insane for a moment there when he showed it to they used it SO...they were soon cuddling each other under Miku's _kotatsu._Then suddenly,this question came to Rin's mind:

**What's the kotatsu for when it's only summer?**

She asked Miku about it but all she did was shrug and continued dozing off merrily without a care at didn't really long as they got a comfy place to settle in after a long walk home under the cold,pouring and Len had forgotten all about going happened to follow Miku all the way to her house because they only wanted to get dry from the rain.''_I think i should head for home now...Mom and Dad must be worried!''_Rin exclaimed,while suddenly popping out of the kotatsu and started to bolt towards the door.''_Oh yeah,i guess i should go home too,''_Len said calmly as he got up and felt parents were not were overseas making a had to wait for them for one whole year to come was very friends was such a wonderful term to when she met Len and Rin,her heart sang with they were leaving and she would be all alone again in the dark she _had_ to bear with had to then blinked twice and hid her misery with a smile that could cure all was the smile is gold.''_Here take these don't want to be wet!''_Miku beamed.''_Thanks so much!''_Rin and Len said at once as they bowed politely at the girl with the turquoise hair and bounted off to home.


End file.
